


lunar lullabies

by isaacmclahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !!!, :), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Post 3a, Puppies, bcs im in srs denial, ermm i cant think of anything else, hm idk thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacmclahey/pseuds/isaacmclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey never thought that he'd ever be in a relationship; what with his father, the bite, then the Kanima, Deucalion then the Darach - his life was just too hectic. But now - despite all the madness going on around them - Scott and Isaac reached their one year anniversary. (short silly bit of au-ish fluff bcs hot damn do they deserve it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

The Surprise:

Just as the front door closed with a click, Isaac sat bolt upright, his werewolf hearing tuned to hear the sound of Scott’s bike on the driveway. Around him, darkness settled, and the tell-tale signs of a finished DVD sat in front of him on the television screen, and he rubbed his eyes to erase the remnants of sleep from their hiding place. As the young werewolf’s mind snapped back into the present, he picked up on Scott shuffling in the hallway, and quickly ran a hand through his hair; he had supposedly been waiting for his boyfriend to come home, and he didn’t want to disappoint him.

“In here!” He called, softly, although Melissa was out at the hospital anyway, so there wasn’t really much need to stay quiet. As his werewolf eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that Scott hadn’t turned the light in the hallway on, and was taking an absurd amount of time to untie his laces.

“Scott?” He called, uncertainly, “You alright?”

“Yeah, fine.” His voice was slightly muffled, however,  and worry started to settle in.

However, just as Isaac got up to go and greet him, Scott gave a small growl in the back of his throat, and Isaac froze. By now, he was incredibly nervous - he was never aggressive to any member of the pack, especially Isaac. Was something wrong?

It appeared that Scott was hiding something, and it made Isaac uneasy.

A small whine escaped him before he could stop it, causing him to flinch slightly at the sound of his own pain. Relief flooded through him, however, when he felt Scott’s wolf retract, and the panic rising in his chest began to deflate.

“I’m sorry,” Scott’s voice echoed through the room as he shuffled through the doorway, holding something large in his hands, “I was trying to keep it a secret.”

“What?” Isaac asked, unsure as to what the bulk in his boyfriend’s arms was. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just…” Scott sighed, and dumped the shape on the sofa beside Isaac, and held out a hand for his boyfriend to take, “I’ll show you.”

Curling his thin fingers around the other’s warm hand, the brunette tried to diffuse his confusion and failed. Darkness was still cloaked around them, but there was no danger in Scott’s voice, which relaxed him slightly.

“Where are we going?” Isaac whispered, as Scott untangled their hands to wind a scarf around his companion’s neck, and handed him a jacket. There was no response to Isaac’s question, except from a glint in Scott’s eye and the unlocking of the door.

“Seriously, Scott-” Isaac hissed, eyes darting from side to side as he took in the sudden drop in temperature, shivering suddenly and violently. “- _you_ were the one saying we shouldn’t go out at night in case there’s some freaky shit hanging around. Now you’re just dragging me into-”

He was silenced by a pair of lips planting themselves on his, the warmth from them heating him through in seconds and leaving him breathless. Cold air tried to work its way in between them, but failed, as the two leant into each other. As Scott pulled away, grinning, Isaac closed his eyes, desperately trying to hold onto the feeling of total ecstasy that he had never felt before the bite- before Scott.

“Shut up,” Scott whispered, still smiling, “And follow me.”

Their fingers found each other once more, and, after a few more streets, they reached the Clinic. Looking around at the small building, Isaac realised that he hadn’t been there in a while; if he factored in the madness going on around them, it had been almost a month since he’d been there for plain old work, rather than an emergency knowledge round-up or a life-or-death situation, although these were both common.

“Seriously?” Isaac asked, throwing his words into the still night, although he couldn’t hide the smile on his face for much longer, “I wait up all night for you to come home from work, and you just bring me right back again?”

By now, Scott was fiddling with the keys, punching in an alarm code and twisting the handle furiously, barely registering what his boyfriend was saying. However, once he had the door successfully unlocked, his face lit up, and he turned back to Isaac, a smile unable to contain itself as it spread across his open face.

“I’ve got something to show you.”

Isaac’s mind instantly flickered to the worst possible scenario, as the past few months had been so gruelling that the worst case was usually the right one. Horrible images flashed across Isaac’s mind, and he was suddenly picturing bodies and blood, pain all around him- his blood pressure rising and panic filling his lungs-

“Isaac!”

Scott’s voice dragged him back down into the present, and Isaac realised that he was shaking. Strong arms were holding him in place, but released as they felt him relax.

“It’s a good thing,” He allowed his companion to move freely again, waiting for his breathing to slow, but held out his hand to lead him with, “Promise.”

Through the heavy glass doors, the two boys left the stars behind them, delving into the darkness of Deaton’s office. Curiosity gripped Isaac suddenly, and he tried to look around the room subtly, wondering what on _Earth_ Scott could be showing him, and why it had to happen at eleven at night.

Just before they reached the next door, however, Scott turned on his heel and put out a hand to gently stop his partner from going any further.

“Now,” Scott tried to hide a smile, but eventually let it conquer his lips, so alight with happiness that Isaac felt a little dizzy, “I don’t know if you remember, but the night we got together, exactly one year ago, you told me something.”

“I told you lots of things that night, Scott,” Isaac still hadn’t warmed up, and his stomach was starting to complain at the lack of food he’d eaten, as he’d planned to eat with Scott when he came back, “Why’s that important?”

“Because,” Scott said, his eyes meeting Isaac’s, “You said that when you were younger, you _always_ wanted one thing, for every single birthday, every single Christmas. But you couldn’t have it.”

Gears spun furiously in Isaac’s head as he tried to drag up memories of his past, the word on the tip of his tongue when-

“Now, you can have it.”

Realisation hit Isaac like a wave, crashing into his chest and leaving him breathless, pooling at his feet along with his coherent sentences.

“I- no, Scott- surely, no- you-”

“Mom says it’s fine.” Scott chuckled, effectively cutting off the mess of words whilst winding his arms around Isaac’s waist, resting his forehead against his, “I checked with her yesterday. Deaton says it’ll have to get used to the cycles and stuff, but it should be okay, theoretically.”

Words couldn’t form in Isaac’s mouth, so instead he expressed his gratitude through his body language.

Softly, he pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, letting the gap between them close into nothing as the two tried to become the other; any space was bad space, which they immediately rectified, Scott twisting his fingers into Isaac’s hair so as to get as close as humanly possible. In the silent medical room, they made quite a bit of noise, which, listening to it echoing back, caused a large smile to break on Isaac’s features, the eerie silence being too quiet for him to handle.

Pulling away, Scott decided that then was the perfect unveiling moment, and pulled the keys out to unlock the door to the animal room.

“This one,” He led Isaac over to a small cage near the entrance, and crouched down so as not to startle it, “You like?”

Inside, a small golden puppy was curled up, its paws still a little too big for its body, ears falling over its face in a careless slumber. It couldn’t have been bigger than Isaac’s forearm, and its glossy golden coat was reflecting the little moonlight there was in the room. Tears filled Isaac’s eyes as he took in the adorable animal, feeling the overwhelming sense of _care_ that was radiating from Scott and relishing it.

_This puppy was all his._

“Shall we take him home?” Scott suggested, after a few minutes had passed, “I was gonna surprise you tomorrow morning, but then you were still awake, so.”

“Wait, is that what you had back at the house? Dog things?”

“Yeah,” Scott chuckled, “Although I’ll warn you now, Stiles has an endless list of dog/wolf puns he’s planning on using over the next few weeks.”

“Of course he has,” Isaac grinned, but agreed that they should take the puppy home, “How do we get it home without waking it?”

A beat of silence.

“I have no idea.” Scott admitted, “I was gonna get Mom to give me a lift with it tomorrow, I didn’t really think about us getting it now.”

Despite the logical part of Isaac’s brain that was saying that _yes, Melissa should come and get him tomorrow_ , Isaac was just too desperate to get him out of the cage and into his arms.

“Can we get him out?” He asked, already knowing the answer, but still hoping.

“Not now, Isaac, sorry.” Scott mumbled, but slipped his hand into the other’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand in a comforting gesture, “If we wake him now, we risk waking all the other animals, and his sleep pattern will go through the roof.”

“I know,” Isaac sighed, “We’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Scott smiled, watching Isaac observe the puppy, carefully noting how his eyes were full of adoration and awe, and his lips were curled into a small, slightly secretive smile. “Isaac?”

“Hmm?”

Even with the call, Isaac’s eyes never left the puppy’s face, although he tilted his face towards Scott, as if showing him that he _was_ listening, if only partially.

“We need to get home.”

Disappointment immediately fell onto Isaac’s features, dragging them down into an unhappy expression, which tugged at Scott’s gut a lot more than he’d like to admit. The pale light that leaked in through the windows was illuminating Isaac’s face beautifully, and it was driving Scott half-insane not being able to touch and caress it; if they didn't head back soon, these animals were going to have their innocence thoroughly ruined.

“Alright.” Isaac muttered, resignedly, “Better go now, before I get too attached.”

A few minutes later, after Scott had sufficiently locked up the building, they headed off into the distance, hands interlinked, murmuring to each other about their days and what they were going to do with the puppy the next day.

“This was for our first year together?” Isaac asked, suddenly, remembering what Scott had said earlier that night.

“Yeah,” Scott ducked his head, looking slightly embarrassed, “It was on my calendar.”

“I-” Isaac shook his head, “I had no idea. How long it had been, I mean.”

The two stopped in the street, hands still linked, Scott looking up at Isaac with a smile on his face.

“It’s been a crazy year, huh?”

“You could say that.” Isaac chuckled, “But then again, when is it ever normal around here?”

A distant streetlamp gave the couple the light they needed to find each other’s lips, and they stayed there a while, allowing whispered words to seal promises and hands to slip under shirts, the cold biting their cheeks and gently nudging them home. Despite the chilling temperature and the ache in his stomach that meant he was desperately hungry, Isaac could not remember a better night; he’d just been given a present he’d desperately wanted for almost five years; he had a stable boyfriend who loved him _no matter what_ ; he had a good home, good friends, and a legal guardian that actually gave a shit if he wasn’t happy.

“Shall we head home, then?” Scott muttered into Isaac’s ear, his eyes twinkling with the promise of something fun, lighting a fire in Isaac’s lower stomach with the hint of his intentions.

Yes, _that_ was another thing that Isaac was grateful for.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his calm composure, Isaac was incredibly nervous about bringing the puppy home. For the majority of the previous night, he and Scott had simply talked about it – and done other stuff, of course, but that was irrelevant – and suddenly the teenager didn’t feel quite capable of looking after a whole, living animal.

The Gift:

Despite his calm composure, Isaac was incredibly nervous about bringing the puppy home. For the majority of the previous night, he and Scott had simply talked about it – and done other stuff, of course, but that was irrelevant – and suddenly the teenager didn’t feel quite capable of looking after a whole, living animal.

What if he messed up? There were so many opportunities for this to go wrong; over/underfeeding it, taking it out for a walk and losing it, letting it get ill and not noticing, forgetting to take it to the vets to get its essential injections – but, worst of all, what if it didn’t like Isaac? That was the main question floating at the front of his mind that morning as Melissa turned the car into the driveway, and Scott squeezed his hand, smiling encouragingly as they stepped out onto the front doorstep together.

The morning had dawned harsh and bright, prodding Isaac’s sleepy eyes relentlessly, but there was also a certain sweetness in the air that Isaac couldn’t quite place, no matter how hard he sharpened his senses. Crisp leaves littered the driveway artfully, swirling in huddles in the light morning breeze, the oranges and browns coming together into one long column of autumn, before scattering themselves again, effortlessly playing with each other in the complicated dance of the wind.

“Boys-” A woman’s voice cut through Isaac’s inner panic, “If you could grab the crate out the trunk, I’d be really grateful.”

Melissa was fussing in her handbag as she struggled to find something inside - quite possibly her phone – and was a little too pre-occupied to help the teenagers with the canine in her car, although she managed to call over to her son as she did so.

“Scott, what time did you say Stiles was coming over?”

“I didn’t.” Scott called back, as he gently pulled Isaac over to the back end of the car and reached for the handle of the trunk, “Stiles comes over whenever Stiles comes over.”

For a brief moment, Scott paused in his actions, cocking his head to the side, assessing the situation and trying to get a rough estimate of the time.

“I’d guess within the next half an hour, if I had to say.”

Isaac had to refrain from rolling his eyes; if anyone knew Stiles’ internal timetable, it would be Scott. If the werewolf thought that Stiles was going to do something at a certain time, then he was almost definitely right.

Slowly, Isaac's attention turned back to the other male, who was pulling the trunk open, and held his breath as he watched Scott step back, so that Isaac could have first contact with the dog.

Isaac felt like all the air had been knocked out of him.

Curled up in a ball, the puppy was now yawning and blinking at the sudden brightness of the outdoors, his golden coat shining in the grey light of the morning. As the animal finally adjusted to the harsh surroundings, he spotted the teenager straight in front of him, and stood up to try and get a better look.

Slowly, Isaac crouched down so that he was eye level with the puppy, and, on Scott’s instruction, put his hand next to the cage, so that the puppy had a chance to smell him and realise he wasn’t a threat. Whilst it took a few seconds for the canine to decide whether he was safe or not, the result almost caused Isaac’s heart to burst.

Wagging his tail, the puppy tried to nudge his nose through the bars to try and reach Isaac’s hand, and whined when the touch he so desperately wanted was just out of reach. Quickly, Scott gently manoeuvred the cage out of the tightly packed trunk, and motioned for Isaac to follow him into the house.

“Best to open it in there - allows him get used to the house at the same time.” Scott grinned, the excitement radiating off his boyfriend too strong to not be infected with.

Once they were through the door, carrying the puppy as carefully as possible so that the cage didn't hit the walls and spook the dog, Isaac could barely wait for Scott to let the puppy out. However, under Scott's instruction, Isaac did not pounce on the bundle of fluff as soon as the crate opened, and instead let his boyfriend do all the "proper puppy things" whilst he watched, waiting for his chance to get to know the puppy properly.

It took almost twenty minutes for Scott to properly introduce the puppy to its surroundings and to teach it all the places it would need to go. After this agonising length of time had passed, Isaac was almost jumping up in down in anticipation to play with the puppy and to play with it.

"What do you think you're gonna call it?" The alpha asked the beta almost an hour after he'd handed the puppy over. "Any ideas?"

For a few moments, Isaac didn't respond, choosing instead to scratch his new puppy under the chin, although his boyfriend could tell by his expression that he was weighing up different options in his head.

"I think Camden."

"For your brother?" He asked, just to check, and received the affirming nod just as the door opened with a dull - but jarring - thud. This sudden movement startled the puppy, and it took the pair a good few minutes to calm him down again.

After the intruder had greeted the parent in the kitchen and had sniffed out all the easily takable items of food, he loped into the main room and threw himself on the sofa, throwing a packet of something at his best friend before his backside hit the cushions. 

"Glad you finally decided to turn up." Scott muttered, distractedly, but was too occupied by the packet in his hand, "What are these?"

Stiles tried to smother a grin and failed.

"Oh, just a little gift for you three. They're supposed to be for the dog, but hey, I won't judge."

"Isaac," Scott said a moment later, rather pleasantly, as he ripped open the packet in his hands, "Be a dear and punch Stiles' arm for me, will you?"

The brunette cocked his head in confusion, but it was soon diffused as Scott turned the packet on it's side so that Isaac could see the contents: dog treats.

A short - but fruitful - list of insults left Isaac's mouth in the general direction of the human, but he didn't want to sacrifice any of his puppy time to inflict violence.

"You're slipping, Lahey. A month ago you would have managed at least double that, PLUS a punch on the arm. The puppy's already turning you soft."

"Shut up, Stiles." Isaac threw back, but still didn't take his eyes off his new pet, rubbing the Labrador's ears in a relaxing motion that caused the puppy to whine in pleasure and snuggle closer to his owner. 

"Can you imagine how scared your mailman's gonna be now?" Stiles mused, after a second of silence, "I mean, now there's a dog and two werewolves. He'll be leaving your mail at the end of the street."

Rolling his eyes, Scott leant forward to feed the puppy one of the treats, although Isaac couldn't help noticing the rise in his heartbeat at the sight of them - they'd definitely be trying those after Stiles left; they didn't smell all that bad.

Scott was clearly besotted with the puppy, as, when he leant forward, his face moulded into the typical 'this puppy is so damned cute!' face that was practically universal. 

"I think he'll make a good Camden."

"Camden? What kind of weird-ass name is that?" Stiles snorted, but his humour died down in an instant when he caught Scott's eye, "I- I mean it's a great name. Really groovy. Funky. Love it-"

Scott tried desperately hard not to smack himself in the face.

"It was my brother's name." Isaac decided to cut Stiles off before he could think up any more adjectives that should have stayed firmly put in the seventies. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't trash it before it even came into use."

A moment of silence passed.

"Sorry, dude." The sincerity in Stiles' tone struck a chord with Isaac; he shouldn't be making enemies with Scott's best friend. They'd already spent over a year trying to reach a stalemate, and had only really achieved peace in the past couple of months.

"S'alright." 

Isaac heard Scott's heartbeat lower considerably at his acceptance of apology, and the guilt tugged at his stomach as he realised how stressed the conflict could make his boyfriend, and how often it occurred in his presence. To make up for it, he shuffled around from where the puppy was stretched out so that he was sat with his legs side by side with Scott's, and he picked up his boyfriend's hand to reassure him, rubbing a worn thumb across the smooth skin on the back of his Alpha's hand.

He did most of this without even thinking about it, but it still caused Stiles to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Please, just leave the "knick knack paddy whack" under the rug for a little longer. You might be thrilled at a whole year of Scott and Isaac, but at least you don't have to sit through the agonising PDA."

"Knick knack paddy whack?"

"Yeah, y'know, the nursery rhyme." The response from the two werewolves drew up a blank, "Y'know, 'knick knack paddy whack, give the dog a bone’?"

Again, the reaction was a negative.

"God, my gay werewolf sex jokes are so under appreciated nowadays."

Of all the moments for the mother of the house to walk in, she had chosen this one, and this one would be the one she would have regretted the most.

"Stiles Stilinski," She said, in a low tone, almost before she had even entered the room fully, altho her tone didn't sound totally serious, "I let you into my house. I let you steal my food. I let you harass my sons. Don't make me start telling that boyfriend of yours what kind of jokes you're cracking."

"What?" Panic crept into Stiles' tone, although he tried to hide it as Mama McCall knelt down to greet the puppy in her living room, "Derek isn't my boyfriend, we're barely even dating as it is! I mean, yeah sure there were a couple of nights where we did things- wait, no- we didn't do things, like yeah we did things but not the thing- of course we didn't do THE thing, we just want to be safe, and we ARE being safe but- I'm-"

He inhaled shakily, realising that all four faces - including the puppy - were staring at him in confusion. All the humans also had an element of amusement in their expressions, although Stiles couldn't quite be sure that the puppy wasn't smirking too.

"Scott, help me out, buddy?"

Most best friends would have left their failing brother to fight for himself, but this was Scott McCall: kindness and supporter extraordinaire.

"I think what Stiles is trying to say," He rescued, trying not to grin at his friend, "Is that his and Derek's relationship - be it what it may - is not quite established yet, so he'd rather we didn't... Say anything that might lead Derek to believe otherwise."

"Yes, exactly. Thank you."

Both Isaac and the elder McCall had to duck their heads to keep from smiling; something that Stiles did not let off his radar, but instead took a deep breath and tried to ignore it, and instead focused on the puppy.

"So, Camden." Stiles slid off the sofa so that he was sat opposite the puppy, the big, brown eyes meeting his own. "What are your thoughts on living with two brand new werewolves? Afraid, excited? Nervous for the total chaos thats unfolds in Scott's room every night of the week?"

"Hey, the supernatural stuff has almost totally died down-" Isaac began to protest, but a sharp look from Stiles shut him up.

"First, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Camden. Secondly, when did I say the chaos was supernatural?"

The taller teen caught on to the innuendo immediately, but the alpha's innocent face was still blank, and a little confused. It was at this point, when she decided that she couldn't handle any more gay sex jokes, that the only parent in the room rose from her seat and wandered into the kitchen, issuing a sharp warning as she left not to cause any mischief.

"Anyway, sorry about that Camden. What were you saying?"

The little golden puppy tilted his head slightly to the right as he stared up at the brown-eyed boy who appeared to be paying rapt attention to him, and emitted a little whine, unsure as to who this new person was.

"Ah, yes, I see what you mean. The full moon is going to be a little tricky."

"Stiles, what are you-"

"Scott, please, I'm trying to do an interview here. One dog at a time."

Despite his boyfriend's pout that meant there was going to be a good ten minutes of bickering between him and his best friend - something Isaac always found amusing - the taller of the two werewolves rose from his comfortable position and followed the same route that the eldest McCall had taken just moments ago. He found her in the kitchen, struggling a little with a few heavy grocery bags that she was attempting to lift onto the table.

Immediately, Isaac's instinct to protect pack shot into his system, and he darted forward to take them from her, cowering slightly at her fierce look, but not stopping in his actions.

"Isaac Lahey, I am perfectly able to manage grocery bags without your supernatural nonsense, thank you very much."

However, as Isaac opened his mouth to insist it was because she was pack, not because he was doubting her strength, she put up a hand to stop him.

"I know, I know. Pack mentality, or whatever. I've already had a million and one lectures from Scott about it."

Ducking his head, slightly ashamed of how fast his instincts kicked in, Isaac proceeded to clench his teeth together and start to pack the groceries into the cupboards, folding the reusable bags away into the drawer once he was finished with each bag. It was only when he reached the final bag at he realised that Melissa was watching him unabashed, waiting for him to notice her.

"What?" He asked, slightly apprehensive, "Did I put the pasta in the wrong cupboard?"

She silently shook her head, and nodded for Isaac to sit down at the kitchen table as she clicked the coffee machine on. After all, it was only ten in the morning, and Isaac was never normally up this early on a weekend, and especially with all the added excitement of a puppy; he was exhausted.

A few minutes later, after the coffee was poured and Melissa had finally sat down at the table opposite Isaac, the silence broke as she reached across the table and took his hand.

"I know you've been with us for over a year and a half now-" She began, but the icy pool filling Isaac's heart almost choked him, as his worst fears took over his mind.

"Please don't make me leave!" He blurted out, a little louder than he meant to, and suddenly the low buzz of bickering from the other room died down completely, "I mean, I know I'm a pain and I don't mean to be, and I can start paying rent and stuff, and I can stop moving the stuff round in my room, but-"

"No, no, Isaac, no!" Melissa hushed him, panicked, the previous confusion in her eyes settling into mild horror, "That's not what I was going to say at all."

"Oh." Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to shake his head into the present, rather than the past. It had been over a year and half, like Melissa had said - if she was going to ask him to move out, it would have been at least over a year ago. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," She squeezed his hand, and offered an encouraging smile, "I started that all wrong. What I meant, was that you've been here for a long time now, and I don't want you to feel like you can't do stuff like this. Y'know, get a puppy, rearrange your room- hell, you can do whatever the heck you like under my roof, as long as you run it past me first."

A small smile crept its way onto Isaac's face.

"Thank you." He muttered, breaking their entwined hands to carefully hold his cup of coffee, trying hard not to spill it as he had done so many times before. If he ever spilt coffee at his Dad's house-

No. He had promised himself when he moved in that he wouldn't think about that time in his life anymore. Of course, it was kind of hard sometimes, especially whenever Scott and Stiles met up, as they'd reminisce about the fun they'd had together before everything changed, accidentally automatically pushing Isaac out of the conversation, unless they wanted him to start freaking his shit all over the place at the bad memories.

"Isaac?" Mrs McCall snapped Isaac out of his self-pitying state, and gave him another hopeful smile. "I think Scott and Stiles are getting restless in there. Better head in and spread your 'calm charm'."

Calm charm was an inside joke he had with the mother of the family, as she realised the power Isaac had on the pack almost as soon as he'd moved into the house. She said that Isaac had an aura that, despite being unbelievably cocky at the beginning, lulled into a quietly confident state of presence that could calm people near him 'like a charm. Hey, a calm charm!'.

Of course, she voiced this opinion after Scott and Isaac had begun sleeping together - kind of casual at first, but progressing into something more - and it had almost killed the two of them to sit there and listen to how Isaac 'just flipped a switch inside of people. Especially you, Scott! You wouldn't believe the effect Isaac has on you!'.

They had never told her just how true her words were.

Smiling in thanks, Isaac dragged his chair back from the table and finished the rest of the coffee. He instantly moved to wash it up, but the eldest McCall stopped him.

"I'll handle that. You go handle the three badly-trained dogs in there."

"Yes, Ma'am." He mock saluted, and slouched back into the other room, surprised to see Stiles laughing at what looked like a- dog bowl?

When Isaac looked closer at the dog bowl, he saw "Scott" messily scrawled on the side.

"Am I missing out on a game or something?"

"Can you at least wait until I'm out of the room?" Stiles whined, pretending to block his ears, "I don't need to hear about your kinky games from the bedroom."

"Oh, like you and Derek are any better."

The slight blush in Stiles' cheeks told Isaac that that topic was now sufficiently ended. The smallest of the three cleared his throat, and held up the bowl for Isaac to see properly.

"This is the result of Scott's first full moon. I chained him to a radiator."

"Yeah, but that was because I kissed Lydia more than actually protecting me." Scott teased, rubbing the puppy behind the ears as he rifled through the bag of supplies next to him.

"You kissed Lydia? I don't remember that at the "Welcome to the McCall pack here's your T-shirt" meeting."

"Wait, you guys have shirts?" Stiles asked, simultaneously alarmed and intrigued, perhaps wishing for one of these shirts himself.

"Of course not." Scott said, firmly, effectively smothering Stiles' hopes of ever wearing Derek's 'Team Scott' shirt. "And Isaac - it was when I was pissed at Stiles ages ago. I almost totally forgot it happened, to be honest."

Isaac tried not to look too relieved; jealousy was something he tried to keep wrapped up inside of him where no-one else could see it. It was hard, but necessary.

"Hey," Stiles started, in a questioning tone, as Isaac threw himself on the sofa and carefully plucked the puppy from Scott's grasp, allowing it to curl up comfortably in his lap, "This dog food can says 'improved taste'. How the hell do they know that? Have you guys been sending in letters of complaint or something?"

"Scott, would you smack him for me?" Isaac asked as he stroked the puppy gently, totally absorbed by its gleaming coat, "I would, but Camden's comfy."

"Stupid werewolves" Stiles muttered, "Camden already said he likes me better anyway."

A harsh smack resounded from where Scott whacked his best friend upside the head, and, as it always did in these sorts of situations, bickering ensued.

But Isaac didn't mind in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely even have an explanation for the shit ton of waiting, so i apologise, and i'll try get the next one up faster. maybe within a month this time? ;) (also i tried rlly rather hard with the ~american lingo~ so pls do let me know if it sounds weird/isn't right - thank you!!)


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saying goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just in case anyone's interested, these are the times:)) (it seems a bit weird but i know i'd figure them out for funsies if i was reading this so here they are so u dont have to do any maths!!) they plan on leaving at 10am, so in chronological order: (1:44, 1:57, 3:48, 6:33, 9:51, 9:56)
> 
> -also yes im in denial about aLL CANON DEATHS-

The Aftermath

By now, Camden was far too big to be sharing the bed with both Scott and Isaac, but on that very last night, he didn't appear to care. Unlike his usual routine, he hopped onto the space at the end of the bed, having grown into his previously too-big paws and ears, and rested his chin on Isaac's feet, looking perfectly content.

Somehow, even the dog knew that this was a special occasion, although that might have just been a coincidence.

Around the bed, there were piles and piles of boxes and bags, things packed away, and all the posters and pictures had been taken off the walls. Without all the clutter, the room seemed empty and a little gloomy, even to the pair entwined on the bed in the centre of the room.

"Eight hours, sixteen minutes." Isaac remarked as he trailed a finger along Scott's jaw, his body pressed up against his in a sloppy embrace, their legs tangled and their noses almost touching.

"Will you quit it with that?" Scott mumbled back, but rushed out a few words a moment later when Isaac stopped moving his finger and drew it back, "No, no- not the finger thing, the counting thing. It's driving me crazy."

"The finger thing, or the counting thing?" Isaac smirked, indulging in Scott's exasperated look, although he presumes this kind of pedantic behaviour comes from Stiles more often than from him, so Scott knows perfectly well how to deal with it.

After a deep sigh, Scott brings his hand up to play with Isaac's hair, not meeting his eye and speaking very quietly (if they woke Mrs McCall up at this hour, they'd be kicked out of the house 8 hours and 14 minutes early).

"It's just weird. You're not going to be there when I go to sleep, when I wake up, when I get home from classes, when I'm sick- it's just... It's going to be weird. Without you."

"You make me sound like a stalker." Isaac muttered, but he's smiling, albeit a little sadly. "It's going to be weird without you, too."

"At least you have a couple more days here." Scott pouted, still tugging experimentally on Isaac's hair. "You don't have to say goodbye, yet."

"Yeah, but I also have to stay here whilst you're off having fun moving into your new place and going to your first college classes. It's gonna be even weirder because you're not living here."

"I guess."

Silence settled, and the two teenagers simply embraced it, knowing it would be their last night together for a few weeks, at least. They'd both agreed that tonight wouldn't be anything sexual (they'd saved and executed all of that the previous night), and instead they decided they would just stay together, sleep in each other's arms and pretend that the next morning was never going to happen, and that moment was going to last forever.

Isaac wasn't really sticking with the plan.

"Eight hours and three minutes."

Scott barely suppressed a groan, using his free hand which had previously been locked in Isaac's hair to poke him in the side, even though he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference to the werewolf's comfort. From there, he burrowed his face into his boyfriend's neck, his next words are a bit muffled as a result.

"You drive me _insane_."

"Good." Isaac couldn't help but smirk; his arrogant side was always at it's peak in the small hours of the morning, with Scott whispering into his ear. His arms slid under Scott's shirt, fingers causing shivers on the werewolf's lower back.

"Only eighteen days until the full moon." Scott mumbled into Isaac again, arching his back slightly when the taller of the two let his nails leave light trails where they'd travelled, the marks fading as quickly as they were created thanks to his increased healing speed, "We're getting together for that, right?"

"Duh," Somehow, their lips met again, but Isaac pulled away slightly to speak quickly, before waiting anxiously for Scott's reaction, "You really don't think we'll have to be in separate packs?"

"Not if we meet often enough, although you might have to associate with some others for territory reasons," Scott replied, reassuring the other for what felt like the billionth time that week, "We've been over this with Deaton - we'll be _fine_ , I promise."

"Just don't want to fuck it up." Isaac replied, a little grumpily, but this was soon diffused when his lips found Scott's.

It only took a moment for the kiss to deepen, and the Beta had to actively stop himself from moaning aloud; even after almost two years of this, he wasn't used to the sudden rush of pleasure and the total contentment, the feeling that he could claim Scott as mine mine mine, and it was to be expected.

Suddenly - just after hands had gotten actively involved - the pair felt a large shape in between them, burrowing up the bed.

Despite Scott's scandalised ' _not under the covers!'_ , Isaac couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think this is Camden's way of telling us to keep it PG?"

Even though all three would be hung, drawn and quartered if the mother of the house found them in that position (" _he knows he's not allowed under the covers!_ "), neither werewolf made a move to kick the dog off the bed - it would be the last time for a long time, and they didn't want to break the spell.

Isaac took his hands off Scott - to a minor complaint - and rubbed Camden's ears, smiling when the dog reached closer to his master and closed his eyes.

"It's like having two betas." Scott grumbled, but he didn't really appear to mind, and he simply watched Isaac indulge the not-so-little-anymore puppy.

Even when Camden had first taken up residence at the McCall household, he somehow knew that Scott was the one in charge, despite the clear signs that he belonged to Isaac. Stiles - when Isaac brought it up - had likened this to when a little girl gets a puppy, but the father's the one in charge. Unfortunately, it was in front of all of the pack, and so creepy jokes were made about the daughter and father's relationship until Scott told them all to quit it, much to Isaac's relief. Even so, the beta could see where Stiles was coming from with his analogy, despite its questionable details.

It was still weird.

"So, Scott McCall," Isaac started, in a voice a little too low to be his own. He brought a hand up to Scott's face in a loose fist, pretending to be holding something, "How does it feel to be the first veterinarian to have successfully completed the most difficult animal brain transplant ever? Excited? Scared? Apprehensive?"

Scott caught on quickly, and so reeled in his smile and instead adopted a fake-serious expression, playing along with his boyfriend's interview.

"Well, I'm mostly just happy that the animals are okay. Whilst I'm sure the duck will never recover, the sheep is surely going to be over the moon with its new frame of mind."

"A sheep and a duck?" Isaac queried in his normal voice, a slight grin on his face, an eyebrow raised, "Out of all the animals you could have picked."

"I panicked, okay?" The Alpha was grinning, though clearly enjoying the game a lot more than he originally gave away, "Now, hurry up with the questions, I have a photo-shoot at three."

The back and forth silliness continued for a little longer, until Isaac declared that he was asking the final question of the interview.

"What are you going to do now that you've made it big?"

"Er," Scott's eyebrows knitted together, "Probably just stick the money in a trust fund and go back home; help as many more animals as possible."

"That's such a boring answer." The taller of the two said, and leant back onto the pillows, grinning, "You could have said anything - go to Vegas, buy a limo, pick up all the girls you could ever want, take a trip-"

"I wouldn't want any of the girls," Scott said in a slightly louder tone that he usually would have used, and quickly pulled it back down again when he realised, "I don't need them. I have you."

There was a pause, in which the Beta stared at him, so honestly struck by the sincerity of the comment. His heart didn't speed up.

"I-" Isaac didn't know what to say caught, totally off-guard, but Scott didn't seem to mind, and instead lay so that he was lying next to his boyfriend, his honest eyes crinkling at the edges. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He didn't even hesitate.

It wasn't that they hadn't said 'I love you' before, it was just that this time was special. Since about the third month, Scott had been casually dropping 'love you' at the end of every encounter, but after a short discussion with him about it, it hadn't been an i'm in love with you 'love you', and more of a you've been in my life so long i kinda have to 'love you'. It had taken Isaac almost a year to say it back, even in the casual way.

((Scott had never pressured him, and had even refrained from saying it for a while in case it was making Isaac feel uncomfortable, but, when they had talked about it, the Alpha realised that Isaac was comfortable with being told, but not with saying it. He made no further pushes.))

"We're fucked." Isaac said, simply and quietly, and Scott laughed an agreement, before the taller of the two shuffled closer to the other and tried to breathe slower and deeper so as to calm his heart down from the rush of oh my god.

Almost an hour later, after a lot of subtle touching and snuggling, Scott sighed and sat up.

"We are never going to fall asleep, are we?"

"Not if you keep sitting up like that." The other grumbled, not moving from where he was originally, despite the fact the third pillow in his scenario had just moved away. "Quit moving."

"I can't." Scott whined, "All I can think is that I'm going away in--"

He checked the time.

"--six hours and twelve minutes. Oh God."

"You'll be fine." Isaac reassured, trying to tug on his boyfriend's arm and encouraging him to be his human pillow again, but failing, "Seriously. You'll head off, get pissed off by Stiles before you've even pulled out of the drive, get to your new place, unload all your stuff, go dazzle the neighbours, go to your first class, love _every second_ of it, and then go back home and Skype my sorry ass. Alright?"

"I don't know if I can do it." Scott confided, suddenly, in a whisper, and turned to look Isaac in the eye for the first time in that conversation, the expression on his face so scared and vulnerable that Isaac's heart ached.

"Of course you can." The Beta reluctantly sat up, trying to avoid knocking Camden, who had somehow managed to doze off. "You'll love it Scott, I promise. You'll get to spend all day helping animals out and fighting off a zillion hot college girls who totally dig you, you'll still get to spend the evenings playing video games with Stiles and getting all your homework done, probably working in a vets on the side, partying until four in the morning despite the early class the next morning, and spending about eighty percent of your income on coffee. It's _the_ life for you, Scott."

As if trying to communicate his thoughts via telepathy, Isaac leant his forehead against Scott's, trying to slow the scared heartbeat and encourage excitement and hope. He couldn't help but stare into the Alpha's worried eyes and being sucked in by their ensnaring colour.

"It'll be so amazing that I might have to drag you away from it a couple of nights a week to come hang out with me." He promised, a grin casually spread on his face, "It'll be three hundred percent awesome."

Even as he was talking, the taller of the two could hear the other's heartbeat going down, and he couldn't help but smile at the small triumph. A smile appeared on the other's face too, as he pressed a firm, chaste kiss to Isaac's lips and ran his hand through his hair.

"You never use the word awesome." He remarked, quietly, and Isaac suddenly realised that Scott hadn't apologised for freaking out, like Isaac would have done. He vowed to try and do the same, and accept that everybody has weak moments, and to never let anyone apologise for it, even himself.

"I know," Isaac gave a dramatic sigh and leant a little closer to Scott, absorbing his presence like there was no tomorrow, because in this case, there literally wasn't. "Stiles is having a bad influence on me."

"I think it's adorable." Scott grinned, already knowing what Isaac's response to his words would be, "You being more like Stiles."

"As if I'd want to be like _that_ pile of bones and sarcasm." Isaac replied, instantly, ignoring the fact that he'd taken the bone Scott had so clearly thrown for him, "No, I'd rather be your boyfriend and keep the opportunity to fuck you, thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Scott didn't make a move to lay down again, and instead shuffled so that he was sat cross-legged opposite Isaac, and rested his chin on his hand, sighing deeply and staring at the wall behind his boyfriend with a tired gaze and no apparent reason.

"You know what I haven't had in a long time?"

"A girl?" Isaac asked, dryly, but couldn't help the smile that creeped across his face at Scott's exasperated expression.

"Well, _yes_ , but no, not that."

"What, then?" The werewolf finally humoured him, mimicking him with an exasperated expression of his own.

"Hot cocoa." Scott mused, looking rather overly-pensive for the topic he was discussing, "Like, y'know, the stuff you get as a kid - the really thick, chocolatey mess with all the whipped cream and marshmallows."

"Ugh, quit making me hungry." The taller grumbled, trying to hold back the mass of saliva he'd just produced by mistake at the thought of the diabetes in a cup he hadn't had for years. "Do we have any cocoa?"

"Dunno." Scott suddenly grinned at Isaac, and the taller of the two instantly knew what he was about to suggest, "Let's go see."

Before he could even protest, Scott had stood up and was pulling Isaac with him, startling him out of his half-asleep daze.

"Little more warning next time-" Isaac mumbled as they descended the stairs as quietly as possible so as not to wake Melissa, "-I think my arm almost came out of my socket."

"Drama queen." Was the reply, thrown out carelessly as they turned into the kitchen and tried to shut the door quietly. A roll of the eyes was all he got in response to his claim, but Scott couldn't help smiling anyway, and teasingly adding- "Love you. Now, where the hell would we keep cocoa if we had any?"

It took them almost five minutes - not a good time for two werwolves with enhanced senses - to find the tub of cocoa at the back of the cupboard. It took even longer for the pair to figure out how to actually make the stuff (Isaac ended up heading back upstairs to find his phone and googling a method) and the sun was rising; it was only 3 hours and thirty two minutes until Scott and Stiles were supposed to pull out of the driveway and head down to their Super Smart Science Place, as Isaac so cleverly named it; Scott for becoming a veterinarian, and Stiles a psychologist of some sort (it had something to do with criminology, but Isaac usually tuned out whenever the topic arose for lack of interest).

It was only when Camden pattered down the stairs and lay down on Isaac's feet under the table that the two of them looked up at the clock and really thought well, shit. Fear sparked in Scott's eyes when Isaac finally plucked up the courage to look into them again, but he also looked so nervously excited that it felt like a physical tug on his heartstrings to witness it; i might not be ready, but he is.

"Morning, boys." The woman of the house managed to make her way down the stairs without tripping, but only just, as she stumbled her way into the kitchen to put some coffee on, "You been up long?"

"Not really." Scott shot Isaac a quick look to communicate the need for his mother to not worry, but the other teen had already picked up on it. Melissa was going to be a little stressed already today; they didn't want to add fuel to the fire. "We made cocoa, though."

"I can tell." Melissa eyed the various pots and pans littered around the kitchen, sprinkled through with cutlery and cocoa powder. "How much did you make exactly? Was half the neighbourhood up early?"

"We might need some more milk." Scott admitted, a little guiltily, "But we can run out and get some before I go."

Those words echoed around the kitchen, and suddenly all that could be heard was the deep sigh of Mrs McCall as she poured herself some coffee - somehow - amongst the scattered utensils.

"Only a couple of hours left." She reminded them, stirring her coffee absent-mindedly and concentrating on trying to get her slippers on properly, so much so that she didn't notice both boys flinching at the countdown, "Why do you need to go at such a specific time, anyway?"

"Stiles said that if we don't pick a time, we'll be here 'til Thanksgiving-" Scott paused, allowing an easy smile to grace his features, "-which is probably true."

"I guess." She said, a little slower than usual, stirring now with almost reluctance, even though it was all mixed in thoroughly and there was no need to continue the action.

She sighed.

"I'm gonna miss my boys."

"We're gonna miss you too." Scott replied, automatically, puppy eyes emerging instantly in the presence of sadness. Isaac's sad smile only pulled on the mother's heartstrings even more, but she braced herself and faced it.

"Well, as long as you come back and cook me dinner every once in a while, I'm sure we'll be fine. Thanksgiving's not too far off, anyway. You'll be back for that, right?"

"Of course." Isaac replied, before Scott could get the words out, and nodded reassuringly, "And we'll be back for every single occasion afterwards too."

The scene ended with Scott saying he had a few last things to pack, and leaving Isaac and Melissa sat at the table with their coffee's, wallowing in their sorrow together.

-

"Nine minutes." Stiles called from the car, leaning half his torso out the window at an impossible angle, "Hurry _up._ "

The removal men had already set off down the road, ignoring the teens' pleas to _'just hang on five minutes_ ', so they decided that they should spend as long as possible on their lunch break just to spite them, although, unfortunately, that still didn't change the time they had to leave the house.

Scott was still only halfway down his line of hugs, but Stiles was bored; he had said goodbye to all the people he had said goodbye to, and now he just wanted to go. After a quick inspection, Stiles realised that Scott only had his mom and Isaac left to go. _Jees, this was gonna suck._

"Bye, Mom." Scott kissed her forehead and hugged her, muttering something in her ear that caused her to laugh and visibly blink away her tears, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Then, Scott moved onto Isaac, whose jaw was clenched and his stance was rigid, clearly trying to hold his emotions in. Scott's puppy-dog smile caused a laugh to escape, but reluctantly, and he pulled him into a hug so tight they could both feel their lungs tightening.

Almost a whole minute later, Scott pulled away, and pressed his lips against Isaac's; it was chaste, and quick, as there were still a few people hanging around (Melissa and the Sheriff, for example), but it was meaningful.

It was goodbye.

Before Erica could wolf whistle at them and ruin the moment altogether, Isaac gave Scott's chest a small push, and nodded towards the car.

"I think Stilinski's gonna wet himself if you hang around much longer. You've only got four minutes left."

The other teenager nodded, but almost choked when he noticed the tears in the other's eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye." Isaac replied, swallowing hard, ignoring the pained looks of the other people stood around, "Call me when you get there."

"Will do."

All the was left was for Scott to jump into the car alongside Stiles and give him a good prod in the side. The blue jeep was still going, surprisingly, and despite Stiles' pleas for a new car for college, his father had refused, and had simply pulled the ' _im paying for your education you can pay for your car_ ' card, so the skinny teen was saving up.

That beat-up, old car held the person Isaac cared about most in the world, and it was leaving.

As everyone cheered and whooped and counted down the last five seconds, Isaac could barely breathe, watching his boyfriend's grinning face as he waved enthusiastically from the window and blew people jokey kisses. It felt like a part of him was being slowly pulled away from his body whilst he was still stood right there, sucked away with such an immense force that it left Isaac breathless.

As everyone around him began to disperse, Isaac crouched down and ruffled the ears of his last physical connection to his boyfriend.

"C'mon boy." He whistled, and Camden followed at his heels as he went back into the house, giving one last look at the horizon and telling himself sternly to _not start crying._

This wasn't the sad occasion he had made it out to be.

This was the beginning; it was beginning of their _lives._

**Author's Note:**

> whispers sorry im new to ao3 and terrible at fluff pls dont eat me


End file.
